1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to energy storing flywheel drives which include two counter-rotating flywheels so supported as to permit tilting of the drives inspite of the gyroscopic forces generated by such tilting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flywheel drives can store large amounts of energy, which can be utilized in relatively short periods but flywheels will also generate large gyroscopic forces if their shaft is tilted. In many applications, such gyroscopic forces are disturbing if not unacceptable.
Therefore, flywheel drives have been developed in which two counter-rotating flywheels are used to store the energy wherein both flywheels generate identical but oppositely directed gyroscopic forces which balance each other. Such drives can be tilted rather easily since there are no forces apparent which would prevent rapid tilting of the drive. However, the gyroscopic forces generated within such drives are, nevertheless, present as large internal forces which require extremely heavy bearings and strong housing portions for supporting the bearings.